


Calm Before the Storm

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Googly Eyes, Missing Scene, some intimacy but not enough, this should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: A stolen moment, from Bodhi's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rogue One fic, so please be kind! Something short and intimate, maybe I'll flesh out this scene a little more at some point (winkwink). Come check me out on tumblr @jynandcassianandor

It could have all gone wrong for Bodhi Rook.

 

_ They shut the gate and we’re all annihilated in the cold, dark vacuum of space _ , he had told Jyn, with a confidence he didn’t feel.

 

But Gate Control waved them through, and Bodhi thought he would explode with relief. The look of elation and admiration on Jyn’s face made it all worth it. Galen Erso had believed in him.  _ You could make it right _ , he had said,  _ if you’re brave enough _ . This was definitely the bravest thing that Bodhi had done, infiltrating a heavily fortified Imperial base hiding Rebel spies onboard a stolen Imperial cargo shuttle. It could have all gone wrong, but he had done it.

 

“I’ll tell the others.” He heard Jyn say, and he moved to follow, wanted to see the faces of the men whose lives were in his hands, see them rejoice at their first victory. He stopped short however, when he saw the scene before him.

 

Jyn had retreated to the back of the cockpit with Cassian, who had come up the ladder to observe their entry. They were speaking in hushed tones, and Bodhi had considered interrupting, but there was something in the way they were standing together, so close, that made him pause. Cassian was leaning in, his neck curved so that his face was as close to Jyn’s as possible without touching. Jyn’s face was upturned, a tilt of her chin towards Cassian. There was something in her eyes, Bodhi noticed, something he had never seen before. He couldn’t see Cassian’s face from his angle, but Jyn’s face was bright and open. It was an intensity in her eyes, Bodhi realized, so raw that he had to turn away. It wasn’t a moment for him to share.

 

He slid back into his seat beside Kaytoo, who only gave him a sidelong look before continuing with the landing calculations. Bodhi fiddled with some switches, checked some readings, but in reality Kaytoo had everything under control. He itched to share the news with the guys below, wanting to show them what an Imperial defector could do, to prove himself and convince them that he was true. This was his rebellion now too.

 

He counted to ten in his head before he risked a backwards glance, but Jyn and Cassian showed no signs of wanting to be apart from each other. They were closer, impossibly close, in the weak light of the cockpit they merged into one being. Jyn’s forehead rested against Cassian’s cheek, a hint of a smile played at the corners of her mouth. Cassian’s arm was around her, his hand smoothing the back of her jacket, the movement so slow and comforting it almost lulled Bodhi into unconsciousness.

 

They must have realized he was looking their way, because they broke apart hesitantly, Cassian’s arm lingering and Jyn’s forehead the last to retreat, as if a magnet was keeping them together. Jyn nodded towards Bodhi, and headed towards the ladder, but just as Bodhi was about to follow, Cassian caught Jyn’s hand. No words were shared between them, but the burning look in the captain’s eyes said everything. Impossibly, Jyn returned the look, her eyes pulsing with an intensity so blinding Bodhi had to turn away. A squeeze of her hand, and Jyn was on her way down the ladder, Bodhi on her heels.

 

Even amongst all the thoughts of war and rebellion and  _ redemption _ , Bodhi spared a fleeting thought for the two rebels he had followed into this fray. Someday, maybe, someday there would be a hope for the two of them, to live a life together that they deserved. 

 

Someday,  _ maybe _ , there would be a hope for all of them.

  
  
  
  



End file.
